


Sleepy Feeding

by goldenlionprince



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell climbs into bed after a long night of working at the hospital, finding Anders not as deep asleep as he thought he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Feeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/gifts).



* * *

 

Anders blinks his sleepy eyes open as the mattress under him moves slightly. A pair of arms wrap themselves around him, drawing him closer to the body that slipped into bed behind him. Cool lips press a kiss just behind Anders' ear, making him hum approvingly and snuggle a little into the embrace.

“You're back,” Anders mumbles, voice still heavy with sleep.

“Yeah,” Mitchell whispers into the warm skin of Anders' neck. “Go back to sleep, love.”

“How was your shift?” Anders asks, ignoring the little protesting sound Mitchell makes as he loses full contact with Anders' warm body as the blond turns slightly so he can look properly at his vampire in the light of the early morning.

“I had better ones,” Mitchell says with a little shrug, trying not to meet Anders' eye.

“Lots of blood to mop up today?” Anders reaches out and runs his fingers through Mitchell's soft curls, trying to get the brunet to look at him. Mitchell sighs, but closes his eyes instead of looking up, and leans into the touch. He nods but doesn't say anything more.

“Are you hungry?” Anders asks softly.

“A bit,” Mitchell confesses. “But it's okay. I can wait until you wake up in the morning.”

“It is morning, John,” Anders points out. “And I'm pretty much awake anyway.”

Mitchell sighs again as Anders shifts a bit closer, his fingertips running over Mitchell's cheek, scratching lightly over the stubble there. “Just take what you need and then let's get some rest, okay?”

Mitchell leans in and brushes his lips softly against Anders', pressing a silent Thank you through this light touch, before he lowers his head and presses another kiss to where Anders' neck meets his shoulder. The blond god sighs softly as the vampire's cool lips move over his sleep-warm skin without rushing, taking his time to tease him with kisses and nips and little flicks of his tongue, while Anders' fingers move back into Mitchell's hair. Mitchell's fangs emerge from his gums as he stops at a point on Anders' shoulder were the bite mark will be covered up completely by his dress shirt later. He places another kiss there before his fangs break through the soft skin.

Anders' hand tightens in Mitchell's hair for only a moment before he relaxes completely, stroking lazily through Mitchell's dark curls as the vampire feeds on him, blood flowing out of his body as Mitchell takes a few sips, arousing him and making him sleepy at the same time.

Mitchell pulls back when his hunger eases down to only a light buzz in the back of his mind. He licks over the bite, stopping the blood flow and sealing the wound, pressing a little kiss on top of it to lessen the pain.

“Better now?” Anders asks, disentangling his fingers from Mitchell's hair.

“Yeah,” Mitchell answers, burying his nose into Anders' neck. “Thank you.”

“Sleep now,” Anders says, Bragi thick in his voice. “Get some rest and don't leave this bed before I'm waking up again and allow you to go.”

Mitchell chuckles and snuggles up closer to Anders, entangling his legs with the god's. “As my Lord Bragi commands.”

“Good vampire.” Anders pets Mitchell's head mockingly. “You'll get your reward later.”

“Promise?” Mitchell asks, closing his eyes.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this fiction separately because it's been a gift for the lovely Liddie. Hope you still like it, hon :)  
> -  
> Find me, my stories and Mitchers Monday on tumblr: goldenlionprince.tumblr.com


End file.
